


How Deep Is Your Love?

by Jenzi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bobby SInger - Freeform, Bottom Dean, Bottom Sam, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester Smut, Fuck Or Die, Fucking Witches, Incest, Jane the bitch, Jane the witch, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Sibling Incest, Top Dean, Top Sam, Wall Sex, wtf did i do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenzi/pseuds/Jenzi
Summary: Sam and Dean were on a witch hunt but Sam is struck by Sex Pollen and is only given 2 days if nothing is done. He accepts dying but Dean won't let that happen. The only way to cure it is to have sex, (clearly)  BUT with someone you LOVE. mwhahahahahah!  WINCEST!!





	

How Deep Is Your Love? 

Chapter One

***

It was around 9'o clock on a Friday night in a small town near Kansas. Dean was sprawled out on the bed of the cheap motel, back against the warm beige covers which were decorated with flowers, his arms folded behind his head. He was staring at the creamy colored walls, completed with a white popcorn ceiling. Dean was completely exhausted after today's long hunt. They've been hunting a young teen who decided to play with black magic and go on a killing spree as some sort of sick revenge. Typical. The bitch had gotten away and he was dedicated to finding her. Especially if he wanted to help Sammy... 

~Earlier That Day~

Dean truly hated witches with a fiery passion because they were conniving evil bitches. And to make matters worse, the little bitch they were after threw some type of pink dust that strangely smelt of vanilla as a way to diverge the duo. But Dean had been too quick and avoided the strange cloud with ease. Unfortunately his freakishly tall brother wasn't so lucky and ended up bursting out of the pink shit like he was in a L'Oréal Paris hair commercial. 

Aside from the sudden onset of a coughing fit, Sam appeared fine until three minutes later, where he was sent crashing to the floor, instantly killing the small critters that may have been there having a nice outing with the fam. An alarmed Dean stopped and back tracked to his brother with a concerned look. 

"Sam?" 

"I'm fine, just keep going. I'll catch up." The moose said through gritting teeth. 

"Dammit."

Dean wanted to argue and just help his downed brother and kick this bitch ass later as his brother was clearly in pain from whatever the hell she hit them with, er, him. But he figured it'd be a good idea to catch her and demand her to reverse whatever it was, so he got back up and sped after her once more. 

Dean was able to corner her at a dead end inside the old shabby building they were currently in--illegally and grabbed her by the throat, because clearly Dean wasn't playing games and meant business, am I right, huh, huh? 

"What did you do to him?" he demanded. 

The girl, who was currently struggling for breath, attempted to grin but grin came out as a pained expression instead. Dean tightened the grip and she began fighting, very pitifully. 

"Tell me or I will kill you." Dean threatened in an acid tone. 

"Go ahead." Teen witch snorted. Dean pulled out a knife that was snuggly situated in a pocket located on the insides of jacket and slashed a cheek. She yelped as crimson trickled from the unhappy wound. 

"You're a dumbass if you believe that'll get me to talk." The teen scoffed but was visibly uneasy because Dean plays no games and shit. She eyed the silver blade that was already dripping with her blood and then the green orbs that burned with fury. The knife began descending then... 

"Sex pollen." She blurted out. 

Now it was Dean's turn to scoff. Sex pollen? Teenage witches and their stupid spells. "That's all you know how to do?" he mocked and loosen the grip just a bit. This amateur of a witch had been throwing sex pollen on all her victims and letting them die of sexual frustration? The teen's eyes lit up. 

"Don't get too cocky dick, he'll die within 2 days if he fails to have sex." Teenage witch, who we obviously failed to acknowledge that she has a name, mentioned. Was she serious? Sex wouldn't be a problem for a Winchester. 

"And has to be sex with someone he loves." She added. 

Okay, so maybe it would be a problem seeing everyone Sam had loved, who he was in a faithful relationship with, was either dead or got the fuck up out of there and never looked back. 

"What do you mean, 'love'?" Dean questioned knowing good and damn well what the teen, who we'll just call Jane, meant. Jane just rolled her eyes and looked passed the newly emotional distressed Winchester. 

"Well look who decided to join us." She spoke. 

Dean turned and expected his stupid ass brother who was fucked but saw nothing. Instead, he saw emptiness and a dark hallway and before he could turn back to say anything, Jane the bitch sent a flying chicken leg to the crotch. A surprised Dean went sinking to the cold cement, wincing. What a low thing to do. Jane went cackling. 

"alio loco de me!" she chanted before disappearing without a single trace. 

"Son-of-a-bitch!"

\--

Dean walked back to his brother, when he finally regain equilibrium and his balls weren't pissed anymore, who was still on the floor but back against the wall and breathing a bit heavy. He meet Deans eyes and had the look of well? 

"She got away." He answered grudgingly. 

Sam could give no fucks and just groaned from discomfort. "Did you at least ask what this was?" The tall moose man queried with hopeful big hazel eyes. A wave of uneasiness washed over the older man as he shifted his weight. 

"Uh, yea." He answered, awkwardly. Moose man gave older male a look of encouragement that said 'come on De, you can do it, spit it out!' Dean distracted himself with a piece string that was hanging on the sleeve of his army green jacket before speaking. "Sex, er, sex pollen." 

Sam gave Dean a long hard stare before he bursted out in a fit of giggles and shit. Dean clueless and now a bit scared, studied his brother with a questioning stare, who was still propped up against that wall, head leaning back as he laughed. After finally allowing some air back into his lungs and wiping away a few tears, Sam was able to speak again, hallelujah! 

"Dean, hahah, that's an easy fix." He got out while holding out an awaiting hand. Dean clasped on and pulled him to his feet. They both slowly walked toward the exit of the building. 

"Yea, I thought the same." Dean retorted. 

Sam caught his brother's eye. "What do you mean?" (Get out my head JB.) A curious expression. 

Dean sighed. "Unless you can have a rendezvous with an old flame you have strong feelings for that are in the line of love, then you're gonna die." He forced out the mouthful of words and waited for some sort of reaction to come out of his gigantic little brother. To his surprise, Sam just kept a cool and collected face. 

"Y'know," he began. "That actually doesn't bother me." Dean rolled his eyes because he did not want to hear this shit.

"Sammy." Dean warned. 

Sam shook his head. "No, Dean, I'm serious. Just think about it." He insisted. 

"I did and I say no." 

Sam huffed before continuing. "Dean, life would be so much better with me gone! I've caused so much destruction, especially since freeing Luci-." Okay that was it. Dean was pissed. He stopped in his tracks, Sam doing the same and looked Sam in the eye. 

"Stop." He started. "You're not giving up like some damn wus. That's not how us Winchester's were raised." Voice stern. 

"De-." 

"No!" Dean cut him off. "You're not going out like this, end of discussion." Dean finished and made a bee-line for the Impala. A frustrated huff from the long haired princess sounded before he followed suit. 

The brothers rode off in silence, tension so thick that even the world's sharpest blade wouldn't be able to cut through. There had to be another way to break this stupid ass spell. It was as if this was a favorite of the witch community as they giggle their panties off and watch their victims struggle and subcuum to their sexual frustration. Dean wasn't letting Sam sit there and suffer like he planned to do. No. That was just stupid as fuck. He'd just call Bobby. 

~Present~

Now here they were, Dean on the bed and Sam situated casually at the little table, on his laptop. Dean had sort of bullied him into finding other cures, but so far he found nothing. Truthfully, Sam felt pretty normal. Nothing felt out of the ordinary since the sudden onset of pain back at the abandoned warehouse, unless the ocassional dizziness counted as something going on in that magnificent body of his. 

Sam sighed. This was all pointless. Why couldn't Dean just respect his wishes? If he wanted to die, shouldn't that be his right? Fingers combed through brown locks and he logged off. 

"Pointless." He announced to Dean who was digging for a bottle of beer out of the mini fridge. Dean grabbed one for Sam and popped his open before taking a swig. 

"Come on. There's gotta be something." 

Sam shook his head and shrugged. He watched as Dean walked and sat on the edge of the other bed, which would rightfully be his, and take another sip. 

"Then I'll just call Bobby in the morning. Sure he knows something." 

"Look Dean, I know you want to fix this but no. I've made my decision. I'm not fighting this." Sam explained. 

Still not having it, Dean ignored the comment. "Sam, Sam." He started. "Not gonna let this happen." 

Hazel eyes rolled. "Maybe she lied. I feel fine." He offered. 

Dean shrugged. "Possibly." He finished the beer and got up to dispose the bottle then walked over to his bed where he took off his shirt and kicked off his shoes and pants so that he was only in his black boxers. For some strange reason, Sam couldn't help but stare at the glorious globes. He was deeply disturbed. 

"Just sleep it off." Dean suggested. And with that, Dean got under those hideous covers and drifted off. 

Within minutes, Sam could hear the soft snores from his dear brother. He definitely didn't want to get Bobby involved. What a mess. Sam stood up and dug through his duffle bag for his usual night clothes, a shirt and sweats, and changed. Then he flopped into bed and reached over to turn off the lamp. We would see what the morning brings for the young Winchester. 

***

It was close to 3 am when Sam woke up in a sweat. His vision was a bit blurred and his hair was wet from sweat. He also happened to have a painful boner that demanded attention. Sam kicked off the covers in an attempt to cool himself, ignoring the hard on, but that didn't seem to offer any relief. So, he got his ass out of bed and walked to the bathroom, boner proudly on display. He switched on the light and walked over to the porcelain sink to turned on the cold water and began splashing the refreshing liquid on his face. 

He looked in the mirror and noticed his cheeks were flushed and his skin still felt abnormally warm. The side effects of the spell must be settling in. He thought to himself but was pulled from them when he was reminded of his little 'problem' down below and figured he should take care of it. 

He walked over to the toilet and pulled down the lid so he could sit on top. Then he pulled down the sweats and pushed aside his boxer shorts. Out popped his cock, which was already leaking precum from the slit. Sam grabbed hold of the swollen member and breathed a shaky breath. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been able to do this. 

Eyes flew shut as his hand began working magic, a steady pace at first. But soon, Sam picks up speed and start massaging the head, lathering up the clear fluid. He moaned and moved another hand to his balls and began playing with them. Another moan. 

He picked up the pace, breathing growing irregular and moans growing louder. Sam could feel a familiar sensation build up in his lower tummy and knew his impending orgasm woukd be here soon. A few more fast and rough tugs and he shot warm seed all over his hand. 

Sam sat there for a moment and waited for his breathing to become regular again before cleaning up and getting dressed. Then he turned off the bathroom light and went back to bed, where he noted his skin was not abnormally warm anymore. Interesting.  
\-----  
TBC..


End file.
